Another Boring Day in the Palace
by Goid
Summary: Eska and Desna are bored, there is nothing to do, so might as well have fun together.


Just another boring day at the ice palace

Acting as the stand-in rulers for the time being it was Eska and Desna's job to handle the mundane troubles of their 'subjects'.

It was dribble all day long

He stole my cabbage

She killed my brother

There was a pause in the babble of the last two that stood before the twins which snapped Eska out of her day dreaming and she sat up in her chair.

She looked at Desna who only looked back at her, communicating his own boredom, with a motion of his eyebrow he told Eska it was her turn to decide who 'won' the case.

"Yes, I side with the defendant" She spoke, mentally flipping a coin.

"B-but!" The man began to protest, grabbing the papers he had brought to the throne room as evidence

"The princess has spoken." One of the royal northern guard said, stepping towards the man, ushering him out of the near deserted room.

As the last civilian left and the tall doors closed, Eska and Desna sighed in unison.

Eska rolled her head back, looking at the high ceiling of the ice citadel, a chill creeping over her despite her warm robes.

She looked out one of the ornate windows to her left to see the sun was just starting to go down.

"It is usually cold this evening, brother." Eska commented.

Desna merely hummed in agreement, staring forward as the exit of the room. He stood before her implication hit him.

He looked over his shoulder at his sister, still seated with an eyebrow raised

"Eska...?"

Eska looked at Desna through the corner of her eye, smiling ever so slightly

Desna looked around the room quickly, only four guards remained.

Desna looked back to her sister, who was patiently awaiting his answer

He sat back down in his throne and leaned over to his sister so only she could hear

"But Eska, it is so early..."

"We got done with our duties early and there is nothing for us to do, yes?"

"Yes..."

"Then the guards will not think twice if we retire early tonight."

Desna turned his head to fully face his sister, and she did the same.

Staring into her deep eyes, he slightly nodded.

They both stood up together

~ Private quarters of the palace, the guest bedroom for visiting officials.

"So, Eska... what did you have in mind for tonight?" Desna asks as he silently closes and locks the door.

"I was thinking some 'jailor'." Eska replies as she water bends a hole in the icy floor.

She jerks up with her arms and a ice chest rises from a few feet below the surface of the floor, deep enough to not be seen when the floor was frozen solid.

"I see..." Densa replies, tugging at the blue gem on his chest that keep his robe closed.

With a _pop_ it comes undone and he quickly unfastens the underlying button that keep the lower portion of the full-body garment together.

Stepping forward and letting the robe fall off his slender body, Desna walks towards his sister in only a tight pair or undergarments and a shirt constructed from the pelt of a beaver squirrel designed to keep in body heat

Desna put his arms on Eska's shoulders and got right next to her ear to whisper "So, what do we have here, my little prisoner?" Before planting a kiss on her neck.

Eska grinned from the contact and moved into it a bit, before water bending the ice chest open to reveal a chest full of assorted novelty sex toys and accessories.

Gags, chains, whips, blindfolds, binds, clamps, anything the sexual masochist could desire; all in stylish black leather, of course.

"My, my, stolen property? What a naughty... peasant." Desna savored the word, rolling it around in his mouth as he hissed it into her sister's ear.

Eska shivered with excitement at the degradation. She reached up for her own blue gem clasp to undress but Desna was already ahead of her.

He grabbed the gem and tugged hard at it, snapping it from its binds, and quickly undressed his sister from behind, his body grinding against hers through her robe.

Once all the clasps were free he reached over her shoulders, his fingernails scratching the bare flesh above her primitive wrappings that took the place of a bra.

Besides the wraps that covered her chest, she wore only a small piece of hide as underwear, her toned brown midriff was exposed to the air.

The sudden exposure to the cold room gave her goosebumps, her nipples becoming erect and visible outside her clothing.

Desna was already hard from anticipation, but seeing Eska's nipples stand at attention for the first time in a week made him throb in excitement.

Desna took a step toward his sister,grabbing her from behind and running his arms down hers, so his palms lay on her wrists, trying to warm her.

His erection screaming against his underpants, grinding against the back of Eska's thigh.

He let his hands float up over her taut stomach, until his fingertips hit the bottom of her chest wrappings.

One hand planted itself on top of her left breast outside the covering and flirted over her nipple, barely touching it with each pass

Eska moaned in impatience at her brother's teasing

Per her request, Desna's other hand slipped under the wrapping and began to fondle the soft warm lump of flesh he was so found of.

He had learned long ago Eska loved her tits to be licked, sucked, pinched, tweaked, any attention really

He quickly grabbed ahold of her right nipple between his thumb and index finger and twisted it ever so slightly

Eska moan of pleasure as she threw her head back was enough to tell him he was doing good.

He moved his left hand off the outside of her wrapping and around to her back, where the binding was wound.

He pulled the pin that was holding the long piece of cloth binding together and began to tug on one end to let it fall to the floor

Eska turned the opposite way of the unwinding binding to remove it, breaking Desna's delicious grip on her breast as she did

Asher brafell away she was facing her brother, her chest bare, her brown skin and dark brown pert nipples just begging for attention.

He could stand it no longer, he quickly picked up a black blindfold that was extra long and positioned himself behind Eska.

He grabbed her wrists and pulled them behind her back, she gave little resistance, faking the struggle.

He tied the sash around her wrists, binding them together behind her back.

"N-no please, Desna..." Eska cooed in counterfeit fear.

He grabbed a ball gag from the chest and placed the ball in her mouth with ease, despite her 'trying' to move her mouth away.

Desna fastened the buckle on the back of the gag, resting it on Eska's thick hair before pushing her forward to the bed.

She went down on her own accord, grinding her breasts into the sheets for the great friction while splaying her legs for her brother, despite still wearing her pelt-thong

Grinning, Desna approached the tied girl on the bed and began his roleplay monologue.

"Thieves are not welcome in the north, you little plebeian." Desna savored the word as he did before. "And I do believe you deserved to be punished..." As he finished he gripped the underside of his tight shirt and pulled it over his head, all the while he knew full well Eska was watching with baited breath.

The tight pelt peeled off his toned, muscled physique before being cast to the floor.

Eska could feel herself moisten as she stared at the outline of her brother's pectorals and abdominal muscles

He stepped towards the bed before reaching down and grabbing two handfuls of Eska's plump ass.

His fingers dug into her flesh and under the sides of her thong before tearing them down and around her ankles.

Finally, His sister's small glistening honeypot was revealed, he could feel his cock squirm in impatient agony.

He quickly discarded his underpants and got on his knees on the bed behind Eska.

Desna traced his finger on the inside of her thighs, causing her to shake before running a single finger over her slit.

he pulled it back with a sheen of moisture.

"You are already wet, what a slutty peasant!" Desna demeaned his sister.

Eska only nodded in agreement before shaking her ass to and fro, tantalizing spreading her lower set of lips right in front of Desna's face.

He repositioned himself to mount the girl, grabbing her ass once more and pulling it up for easy insertion.

Once in place her grabbed the head of his dick with one hand and guided it into his sister's waitign pussy, making sure it didn't slip.

He slowly slide in,feeling the nooks and crannies inside his sister, her walls were full of texture as she contracted and released her muscles.

Eska moaned with joy through her gag as he penetrated her, her breathing getting heavy.

Desna needed no extra lubrication with how soaked is sister was, and easily began sliding himself in and out of Eska, building a rhythm.

Eska began grunting with every thrust, adding to the sounds of wet slapping that permeated the room.

with her grunts she also got into a contracting rhythm, clamping down on Desna whenever he would begin to pull out.

it was all too much for the teenager, it really wasn't fair. Boys that age have a hair trigger, and his sister had the pussy of a concubine.

He could quickly feel his orgasm approaching, his balls tightening and the slight loss of control over his body

"E-Eska!" He tried to speak but was far too late in his warning.

He rammed his dick as far inside his sister as it would go and shot his seed into her womb.

Eska eyes shot wide with surprise as she felt her brother's hot cum flood inside her.

She quickly spit out the gag that was never really very well affixed to her face and turned around, her brow furrowed.

As she turned, Desna's cock slipped out of eska, leaving a strand on semen on Eska's tigh and the rest beginning to leak from her womanhood.

"Desna! That was much too fast!"

"I- I know, Eska I'm sorry."

"You know what this means..." She continued, her voice tinted with annoyance.

"I do." Desna said, standing up from the bed and heading over to the ice chest full of toys.

He rummaged through until he found a finely crafted dildo. He pulled it out and headed back to his waiting sister.

While he was getting the new toy, Eska used her water bending to bend the seed out of herself before a scandal took root in her belly. She discarded the semen to the floor with a splat as Desna came back.

"Service me, swine." Eska commanded, spreading her legs and revealing her hot glistening entrance that was slightly parted from the recent entry.

Desna went to work, he worked the dildo with one hand while licking his sister's clit.

his tongue flitted over it, skimming the surface before putting more pressure on it, circling it, teasing it.

Eska was pleased and reached a hand down, grabbing a fistful of Desna's hair before smashing his face in between her legs.

Desna pulled the dildo out of her sister to properly work his tongue. He used every technique he knew Eska liked, licking just the entrance, before plunging deep inside, long slow drags, sticking his middle finger inside her and feeling around for her special spot and stroking it.

Once Eska had thrown her head back and was letting Densa bring her to orgasm he pulled out her biggest trick.

He pulled his middle finer from her soaked cunny and stroked her back door with it, illiciting a surprised response from Eska.

He twisted his wrist as it slowly penetrated the new hole.

'So tight, and burning hot..' Desna thought as his finger was swallowed by Eska's ass.

"Oh... Desna, if you keep doing that I- I'm gonna..."

Desna took the opportunity to thrust his middle finger to the knuckle inside of her and pull It back out before re-entering her to push her over the edge.

"Oh Desna!" Eska shouts as she cums, her juice spewing from her pussy right into Desna mouth, on his chin, down his neck, and onto his chest; soaking him.

Desna wipes his mouth as he crawls up the bed next to his sister.

"Your climax was larger than normal, Eska." Desna observed, getting into a spooning position behind his sister.

"Mmhm, you need to do it to _that_ hole every time from now on.

Desna hummed in agreement, before pushing his hips forward, brushing his newly formed erection against' Eska's plump butt.

"Wanna go again?"


End file.
